<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>河床 by V07225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841152">河床</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225'>V07225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley中心，背景设定来自盖曼的《敌基督威廉》。<br/>在特里加入之前，盖曼《敌基督威廉》的设定中只有克鲁利（那时候叫Crawleigh）一个善良的恶魔，而没有亚茨拉菲尔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>河床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>对克鲁利来说，“睡眠”是恩典，同时是一种折磨。</p>
<p>身为恶魔的原罪让肉身和精神一同下坠，灵魂上背负着罪与罚，当然会更沉重一些。当他被这重量折磨得疲惫不堪时，便像只爬虫那样瑟缩着向睡眠乞求仁慈与庇护。</p>
<p>睡眠会接纳他，给他仁慈，像君主接纳流浪的小丑。但君主也可以把小丑赶出去——他永远会从噩梦中惊醒，头痛欲裂、狼狈不堪，而克鲁利对此很知足。</p>
<p>毕竟他曾获得过一点安宁，并且仍能从噩梦中逃离。</p>
<p>醒来后他坐在床铺上，喉咙和舌床发干，太阳穴里埋着一团不断膨胀的火球，背脊则冷得发颤。克鲁利会蜷起身体，让石灰一样的清晨慢慢覆盖在肩膀上。</p>
<p>在这一过程中他常常会发现眼睛是湿的，呕吐的冲动从胃部腾起来，内脏在身体里互相踩踏，争先恐后把自己挂上绞刑架。他走向洗手间，赤身裸体，像干涸的河床，每一步都踩着对自己的厌恶，然后在干呕中开始新的一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克鲁利去了特雷西夫人的小餐馆，为了一杯合他口味的咖啡和一场可能会出现的谈话，同时又祈祷那场谈话最好不要出现。</p>
<p>他和特雷西夫人认识半年了，也可能是两年或者三年，恶魔对时间流逝并不敏感。他帮她从树上救下了一只小猫咪——灰色皮毛绿色眼睛，一只让自己陷入尴尬境地的小毛球。</p>
<p>恶魔并不应该做这种事，他知道，但他忍不住。那小东西叫得多可怜啊。</p>
<p>克鲁利也希望自己能做个优秀的恶魔，毕竟没人愿意把工作搞砸，何况他的老板性格实在差。他挺聪明，是伊甸园的蛇，曾诱惑夏娃吃下禁果——是他诱惑人类犯下原罪，他就是原罪本身，做坏事对这样一条蛇来说应该很容易才对。</p>
<p>可事实上，克鲁利做恶魔做得很失败。他总忍不住要去倾听别人的苦恼，好像那人类灵魂里的烦恼与悲伤可以与自己痛苦的根源发生共鸣，他可以在这种倾听与诉说中寻找慰藉。而在听别人诉说了苦恼之后，他会忍不住请对方喝一杯茶、享用一顿可口午餐或者一小块味道极佳的甜点。</p>
<p>总之，克鲁利从没有真正毁掉过哪个人的生活，而且在漫长的倾听中对他自身灵魂里的苦与罪产生了一种有些荒唐的心态，渴望有人能倾听却又抗拒诉说——他不希望自己看起来像被撬开壳的牡蛎。</p>
<p>克鲁利在小餐馆里坐下来，椅子发出吱嘎一声，像一声嘲笑和唾骂，而他不准备反驳。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，你看起来不太好。”特雷西夫人说。她把咖啡放在克鲁利桌上，然后在对面坐下来。</p>
<p>我看起来不太好。克鲁利用叉子折磨一块全麦吐司。因为我又梦到了该死的亚特兰蒂斯，醒来后发现自己在哭，头疼得要命，接下来整整半小时的时间我都像个可悲的傻瓜一样蜷在床上试图给自己一个拥抱。</p>
<p>“我——”他深呼吸，好像这样能把噩梦留下的阴霾呼出去一样，“还好。反正只是噩梦。”</p>
<p>特雷西夫人最好再问些其他问题，这样他或许会更知道该怎么开口，但这场对话还是尽快结束比较好。</p>
<p>特雷西夫人发出尖细的、特别感性多情的叹息，母猫在舔舐它怀里的幼崽时也会发出这种声音。她握住克鲁利的手捏了捏：“可怜的孩子。上帝保佑你。”</p>
<p>克鲁利用一个鼻音作为回应，他已经开始后悔到这里来了。特雷西夫人很体贴，太体贴了，过于温柔过于善解人意，因天生的好心肠而犯错却完全不自知。上帝保佑你，瞧瞧这话。当然他不能责怪她，她并不知道自己面前坐着个恶魔——字面意义上，一个恶魔——那种哪怕在地狱的无底深坑里都会被唾弃的恶魔。</p>
<p>撒旦往往会亲自关照这些不讨喜的恶魔，克鲁利自己体验过，然后这体验成为了他噩梦的根源。</p>
<p>“愿意跟我讲讲你的噩梦吗？”特雷西夫人问他，“讲出来会好受一点。”</p>
<p>克鲁利继续用叉子折磨那块吐司。</p>
<p>撒旦曾经对他非常失望。那是在很久之前，亚特兰蒂斯刚刚沉没，大衮心情很好、准备迎接千万个满怀怨恨的水中亡灵。可谁也没想到克鲁利让亚特兰蒂斯人学会了在海底呼吸，于是那片沉没的大陆成了一个传说。</p>
<p>克鲁利认为这恶作剧很酷，而地狱的怒火从内三环沸腾到外九环，一直传到撒旦耳边。这条蛇得到了他的特殊关照——撒旦把他肢解后悬在火坑上，让怪兽啃食他的躯体、四肢和翅膀。</p>
<p>恶魔不会因此而死去，撒旦赐予克鲁利自我修复和再生的能力，确保他能够成为怪兽们的一场盛宴。一道鲜嫩多汁的美餐，永远鲜活，永远可口，用不断再生的血肉来填充怪兽们不知满足的饥肠，惨叫和呜咽是开胃酒。</p>
<p>这场惩罚持续了很长一段时间。克鲁利记得自己是如何悬在火坑上乞求慈悲或死亡，如何在黑色的虚空里被一遍遍撕碎。他甚至记得骨骼断裂的声音、皮肉被咀嚼的声音和怪兽们吞咽自己躯体的声音。它们听上去心满意足，而他自己的声音则可悲到让人厌恶。</p>
<p>在那之后过了几百年，克鲁利在某一天凌晨惊醒，意识到他永远无法忘记这些东西了，它们成了他的一部分，像沉在河底的淤泥。这让人感到绝望。</p>
<p>眼下，他突然觉得特雷西夫人的眼睛颜色很深，墨绿色，绿孔雀尾羽一样的颜色，老人手指上的一块祖母绿宝石… …</p>
<p>“没必要。”克鲁利放下叉子，把吐司千疮百孔的尸体留在餐盘里，“只是噩梦，人人都做噩梦。”</p>
<p>特雷西夫人又露出那种母猫一样的目光。她整个人都像只年迈的母猫，体态不再苗条，翡翠一样的绿眼睛，母性和柔情随着每一次呼吸向外渗。她还有攻击性，她当然有攻击性，会用指甲在你脸上留下长而深的伤疤。但大多数时候这只母猫都非常温柔，用对待自己孩子的方式来对待她视线范围内的所有东西。</p>
<p>甚至包括一个活了将近6000年的恶魔。</p>
<p>“我很少做噩梦，沙德威尔先生也是。”特雷西夫人把两只手交握在一起，“可怜的，你需要安慰，需要有人来抱抱你。”</p>
<p>一个拥抱。</p>
<p>“相信我，亲爱的，亲密接触可以让你好受很多。”她说。</p>
<p>克鲁利咽下咖啡，像咽下一小块仙人掌，软刺扎在喉咙里。他当然知道亲密接触是有用的，拥抱是治愈噩梦的良药——否则他为什么要在早上花半小时自己拥抱自己，并努力想象那拥抱来自别人？</p>
<p>像个可悲的神经病。</p>
<p>他的确希望那拥抱是来自别人的，某个更柔软、更温和的人，不像他这么可悲，不像他这样有太多凸起的尖锐棱角，如同龟裂的河床。</p>
<p>“你该试试建立一些更亲密的关系，亲爱的。”特雷西夫人提议。</p>
<p>她的绿眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛很长，有些厚重。</p>
<p>克鲁利发现声音被卡住时也会变成仙人掌的软刺：“哪种亲密关系。”</p>
<p>“就像我和沙德威尔先生。”她说，用右手食指在桌面上画圈，“找一个爱你的人，找一个人去爱，慢慢建立亲密关系… …这会很有效。你还那么年轻。”</p>
<p>我不年轻，夫人，我比“原罪”本身还要古老。克鲁利把双臂抱在一起，肩膀向上耸，形成一个锐角：“我有尝试建立——亲密关系。”</p>
<p>母猫一样的女人换了个姿势，眼尾和嘴角一起上挑：“是哪位幸运儿？”</p>
<p>“我上次跟你说过。”克鲁利又开始用叉子折磨那块吐司，臀部向后靠、背脊挺直，努力让下半身安安分分地待在椅子上不要乱扭。现在他感觉似乎好一些了，不安在血管中溶解，由细细碎碎的小颗粒变成粉尘，噩梦的阴霾也在被白昼稀释。他歪着头，心想自己应该早点跟特雷西夫人聊这个，所有关于那位——那位天使——的联想，都让他感到安心。</p>
<p>“啊，”特雷西夫人发出一个单音节，“你上次跟我说——”</p>
<p>“我们认识很久了，很久很久。”克鲁利低着头，身体倾斜，左肩高耸右肩下沉，“他是个很好的人，你在地球上再也找不到这么棒的人了… …一个天使，名副其实。虽然他的品味很糟糕，永远跟不上时代潮流，有时候还很烦。”</p>
<p>特雷西夫人依旧用那种母猫一样的眼神看着他，一只悲伤的母猫。</p>
<p>“你一直这么叫他，‘天使’。”</p>
<p>“对，天使。”克鲁利吸了吸鼻子，因为那确实是一个天使。他几乎什么都没吃，咖啡也已经冷掉了，但提起那位“天使”时，这张年轻漂亮的脸蛋突然变得鲜活起来。</p>
<p>“你说你们第一次见面的时候，他给你挡了雨。”特雷西夫人盯着他餐盘里那块千疮百孔的全麦吐司。</p>
<p>“是，情况有点复杂。雨来得太突然了，而我刚好没带雨伞。那是很久之前的事情了，事实上那个时候大家都没有出门带伞的习惯… …你肯定不太理解，哈，听着挺奇怪的。”他笑起来，下唇丰满，上唇线条锋利得像美工刀。</p>
<p>“然后你们就做了朋友… …”</p>
<p>“没错。”克鲁利喝了口咖啡。冷掉的咖啡滋味很糟，但他一点不介意：“事实上我们的关系有点复杂，或许一开始并不能算是朋友。你知道吧，‘天使’，他是个天使，我们是完全不同的人，原本不应该有任何交集。”</p>
<p>然后他露出傻乎乎的笑容：“可我们最后还是成为了朋友。多奇妙啊。”</p>
<p>这个话题似乎让克鲁利找回了食欲。起床后他的味觉和其他感官都像是被封存在石膏像里，现在它们才刚刚被放出来。于是他突然意识到今天天气还不错，空气有点潮湿，在干呕中苏醒的胃需要一点点抚慰。</p>
<p>他开始吃早餐三文治，火腿、面包、番茄片和西生菜在牙齿间被碾碎，然后顺着食道向下滑。当他想着那个天使的时候，进食这种行为也变得有些可爱起来，不会让他联想到深渊里饥肠辘辘的怪兽。</p>
<p>“你说你们进展得有点慢。”特雷西夫人叹了口气，又或许那只是一次深呼吸。</p>
<p>“相当慢，那位天使是个做派传统的人，他总说我太急了… …你为什么用那种眼神看我？好像我——”他把嘴里的三文治囫囵个儿咽下去，然后喝冷咖啡润喉。</p>
<p>“没有，亲爱的，没有什么。”特雷西夫人又去握他的手。她表现得非常体贴，非常善解人意，脾气好得过头。于是克鲁利再一次不安起来，似乎他做了什么极其愚蠢的事情，而她决定不追究，以一种慈祥甚至是悲悯的姿态。</p>
<p>这不对。</p>
<p>克鲁利推开餐盘，鼻腔里发出尖锐的呼吸：“谢谢，夫人，非常美味。”</p>
<p>然后他仰头，把咖啡喝得一滴都不剩。</p>
<p>“你今天要去哪？”她这么问的时候沙德威尔先生从门外进来，戴一顶非常旧的棒球帽，手里提着茶叶和果酱。</p>
<p>他把帽子摘下来挂在门边衣帽架上，然后用和步子一样重的口音宣布马上就要下雨了，并强调这是正常自然现象，伦敦这个季节经常下雨，这场雨和非自然力量或者邪恶阴谋之间没有任何联系。</p>
<p>然后他终于发现了坐在桌边的克鲁利，于是大声打招呼，语气像嗑了兴奋剂。</p>
<p>回应这样的热情让克鲁利感到疲惫。他从桌边站起来，拍了拍沙德威尔先生的肩膀，然后准备离开。</p>
<p>“你今天要去哪？”特雷西夫人又问了一次这个问题。</p>
<p>“去找我的天使，大概。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“就像你说的，建立亲密关系——我得试一试。”</p>
<p>沙德威尔先生为他打气，用那种质朴又浮夸的语气，让人在振奋的同时感到尴尬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们看着安东尼·J·克鲁利走出门、钻进停在路边的黑色雪铁龙2CV里，然后一脚油门消失在街口。早上九点半，很多事情正在酝酿，很多故事在等待发生。</p>
<p>沙德威尔把购物袋放在桌上，努力在茶叶盒和果酱罐中寻找购物清单，瓶瓶罐罐发出一片叮当声。特雷西夫人依旧坐在餐桌边，左腿向内收，右腿伸直，用交握的双手垫着下颌。</p>
<p>“克鲁利先生又和你讲他那位‘天使’了吗？”沙德威尔问。</p>
<p>特雷西夫人点点头。她把右腿也慢慢地、一点一点地收回来，收成一个内敛又局促不安的姿势，上半身扭向沙德威尔那边：“你觉得我该提醒他吗？”</p>
<p>沙德威尔终于找到了购物清单。他把那张皱巴巴的纸片展开看了两眼，然后揉成一团塞进口袋里：“你之前也提醒过他。我猜他什么都知道，只是在装傻。”</p>
<p>“或者他真的忘了… …”</p>
<p>“人有时候会选择性遗忘一些东西，一些让人不那么快乐的东西。”沙德威尔去冰箱里拿啤酒，“他还年轻，我的夫人，还有很多时间。”</p>
<p>母猫尖细的声音听起来像是在啜泣：“可我有时候觉得，他的灵魂苍老得像岩石一样，像多弗尔的白色岩石。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半小时之后，当特雷西夫人和沙德威尔先生的小餐馆逐渐忙碌起来时，克鲁利把车停在路边，蛇皮靴踩上苏活区的地面。</p>
<p>外表对恶魔来说并不太重要，他们可以更换皮囊、改变外貌，比人类换衣服复杂不了多少。但平心而论，安东尼·J·克鲁利长得相当漂亮。他看起来挺年轻，是那种让人无法分辨确切年龄的年轻，有利落性感的下颌线和高颧骨。</p>
<p>他的头发蓬松卷曲，留得有点长，颜色比火焰更浓郁一点又比铁锈更温暖一点。克鲁利喜欢戴墨镜，不分时间也不分场合，永远穿剪裁得体的黑色套装，鬓角纹了一条蛇。这让他迷人得有点过分，连太阳和风都会眷恋这样漂亮的皮囊。</p>
<p>哈斯塔——一位地狱公爵——曾评价他“在人间生活得太久”，变得“不知好歹且浮夸”。这评价让克鲁利烦躁且害怕，不知道自己会不会因为“太浮夸”而招来另一场惩罚。</p>
<p>在亚特兰蒂斯的惩罚结束之后，他们的主人撒旦是这样说的——“下次我会让你学乖一点，下次”。</p>
<p>克鲁利不知道“下次”是什么时候，“下次”是指什么，以及“下次”会给他带来什么。这句话和有关深渊、火坑以及怪兽的记忆一同织成影子，只要有光的地方就会有影子存在，而克鲁利恰好对光怀有一种几近病态的渴望。</p>
<p>没有光的地方太黑了，和深渊上的虚空一样黑，饥肠辘辘的怪兽就潜伏在黑暗里。他知道自己不能走到那片阴影里去——他会在那被抓住，然后成为一道美餐，一道永远鲜活的美餐。</p>
<p>于是他渴望光，几近病态。他的卧室没有窗帘，这样每天从噩梦中惊醒时，至少可以看见阳光。他习惯走在有阳光的地方而不是阴影里，喜欢在长椅上晒太阳，并习惯性在日落时感到不安。</p>
<p>克鲁利总会在夜间把公寓里的灯全部打开，明晃晃的白炽灯，冷色调灯光，苍白的人造太阳。</p>
<p>他如飞蛾一样扑向光源，像某种趋光性很强的植物，执着又可怜地追逐光亮，而光越强的地方影子就越浓。于是关于火坑、深渊与怪兽的记忆永远在脚下匍匐，伺机而动，撒旦的警告像绳索一样套在脖颈上。</p>
<p>“下次我会让你学乖一点，下次。”</p>
<p>没人知道绳索什么时候会突然拉紧，它随时都可能拉紧。克鲁利走进光中，漂亮得过分的皮囊背负噩梦，脖颈上套着绳索，阴影在脚下蠢蠢欲动——这一切都永无止境，它们永远不会停止。</p>
<p>对光的渴望驱使他靠近那个天使，那同样是一道光。不是他公寓里那种冷飕飕明晃晃的惨白色灯光，而是蛋白石一样莹润柔和的暖光，一颗新生的星辰，一颗能被他捧在怀里的太阳。</p>
<p>要下雨了。空气逐渐变得潮湿，天空染上一层翻滚的青灰色，像吸饱水的旧棉花，有点脏。克鲁利踩着苏活区的街道向前走，步子迈得很大，左手插在裤子口袋里，右手甩得像是要从肩膀上挣脱出去。</p>
<p>他经过几家临街店铺走向三岔路口，身体重心在脚尖、脚掌和脚跟之间游弋。三岔路尽头有一家书店，他的天使就在那，在苏活区经营着一家又旧又拥挤的二手书店，生意冷冷清清。</p>
<p>这样的想法让克鲁利嘴角向上扬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这间书店诞生于白色恐怖时期。当时克鲁利在巴黎——人类自己在那里闹出了很大的乱子，暴乱和杀戮每天都在发生，鲜血在浇灌恐惧的同时也浇灌欢呼。他在办公桌前坐了整整三天，不眠不休，尽可能细致地把这件事写进自己的业绩报告里，在细节用词上反复斟酌涂改。</p>
<p>做完这件事之后克鲁利抱住脑袋，感觉它好像也会突然从脖颈上掉下去，刽子手会指控他是善于说谎的胆小鬼。</p>
<p>对于恶魔克鲁利来说，正在发生的事情稍微有点疯狂——用大型装置高效而便捷地砍下很多人的脑袋，每天都会有人推一辆小板车把圆滚滚的头颅从广场上运出去，上午三趟下午三趟。</p>
<p>他打了个响指，火苗从刚写好的报告上窜起来，那几张纸马上烧成一团灰。</p>
<p>克鲁利站起身在房间里兜圈，心烦意乱。他想去外面走一走，呼吸点新鲜空气，吹吹风，巴黎的风曾经是玫瑰味… …然后又是一声“咔嚓”，又一颗倒霉脑袋掉了下来，他好像能听到头颅滚落到地上的声音。</p>
<p>恶魔吸了下鼻子，发出尖锐且滞涩的喘息声，转身把自己摔进床铺里。无论何时他都是可以向睡眠乞求慈悲的，不管什么时候君主都会接纳流浪的小丑。克鲁利趴在床上，红头发乱成一团，肚子下压着软枕。床垫和枕头都很软，他从这样舒适的触感里索取到一丝安慰和宁静，四肢慢慢放松。</p>
<p>这条蛇在某一个瞬间离睡眠很近，前额和鼻尖几乎已经碰触到睡眠本身，然后他突然因某种难以言喻的原因挣扎着远离睡眠，呼吸急促，眼睛睁得很大。</p>
<p>“下次我会让你学乖一点，下次。”</p>
<p>套在脖颈上的绳索突然收紧了。</p>
<p>恶魔的头又痛起来，太阳穴里有蜂群在盘旋。他感觉脊椎骨变成了一根刺，硬而尖锐，以一种强硬且顽固的方式强迫他离开床铺坐到办公桌前。</p>
<p>克鲁利再次握住羽毛笔，把背脊绷得很直，脊柱的任何一点弯曲都会带来穿刺般的疼痛。</p>
<p>“下次我会让你学乖一点，下次。”</p>
<p>一滴墨水滴在纸上，溅成血滴状。他开始写新的业绩报告。</p>
<p>——天使的书店就是在这时候开起来的。他写一封信寄到巴黎，信纸是米黄色，上面有古龙水的味道，用精巧又花哨的墨绿色字迹告诉克鲁利他开了一家书店，在伦敦的苏活区。</p>
<p>克鲁利把那封信捧在胸口。他先是用指腹碰触信封，用指尖描画金色火漆——一柄火焰剑——然后把很多、很多细碎的吻落在信封上。信纸上古龙水的味道牢牢印在他记忆里，和巴黎、断头台以及白色恐怖一起。</p>
<p>那味道在之后的很多年里支撑着克鲁利。</p>
<p>他把信读了很多遍，翻来覆去，直到能一字不差地背下来。天使絮絮叨叨地在信中告诉他书店的具体位置，并抱怨那些在书架间逛来逛去无所事事的顾客。他也抱怨老鼠，苏活区有很多老鼠，他只好用奇迹来保护自己的书。</p>
<p>“加百列对我很不满，他说我不该把奇迹用在毫无必要的地方。”那信上是这样写的，“但这怎么能算毫无必要呢，加百列从来不懂书籍的美妙之处，他没在人间生活过。”</p>
<p>克鲁利读到这时嘴角向两边咧开，笑得像个傻子。他记得加百列——紫色眼睛的大天使长，方下巴，用人类标准来看非常性感，用克鲁利自己的标准去看则非常傻。他甚至能想象出加百列说那句话的语气。</p>
<p>那个天使在信里用非常斯文得体的方式对加百列表示不满，然后他结束这个话题，开始向克鲁利介绍书店。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“整个苏活区都找不到第二间这样的店。”克鲁利说这句话时几乎将整个上半身趴在桌面上，舌尖因酒精而发麻。</p>
<p>他对面坐着牛顿·帕西法，沙德威尔先生的学徒，虽然没人知道这位学徒每天到底都在学什么。</p>
<p>“抱歉，你说什么？”牛顿很少来酒吧，他有些不安。</p>
<p>“我在和你说全苏活区——或者是全世界——最让人感到舒适的地方。”克鲁利伸出一根手指在年轻人面前晃了晃，“那位天使的书店。就在苏活区，又旧又拥挤，书架像天花板那么高。”</p>
<p>“呃，”年轻人抿了口啤酒，“听起来不错。”</p>
<p>“你可以去看看。”克鲁利把瓶子里最后一点威士忌倒进杯里。</p>
<p>“我从来没见过这样的店… …”</p>
<p>“噢——”恶魔皱起鼻子，做出非常夸张的表情，“那真是太可惜了。”</p>
<p>牛顿不知道怎么回答。他穿着运动鞋的双脚在桌面下交叉，右脚尖抵着左脚跟，目光在桌面和克鲁利的脸之间徘徊。</p>
<p>他不敢长时期看着那张脸——那有点残忍，但一直盯着桌面实在很不礼貌。</p>
<p>克鲁利咽下一大口威士忌，像条抽搐的鱼那样把背脊挺直，然后又慢慢趴回到桌上：“我来跟你讲讲那间书店。”</p>
<p>“呃，好。”</p>
<p>“它有胡桃色的木门，上面镶了玻璃，门口挂着营业时间告示牌。”克鲁利开始了他的讲述，声音绵软，舌头打结，“天使的书店有全世界最奇怪的营业时间——但我们是朋友，我什么时候都可以去找他。灯光是暖色调，木地板上铺了很厚的地毯，鞋子踩上去几乎不出发出声音……有一座沙发，很旧的布艺沙发，像你奶奶会喜欢的那种，上面永远堆着软垫和毛毯。”</p>
<p>他在讲述中找到难得的安宁与平和，脑海中的画面流淌成一条河。克鲁利趴在桌上，枕着一条胳膊，另一条胳膊试图把自己抱起来。他追着这条河跑，在金色的河水中看到他——那个天使——站在书店里，就站在厚厚的针织地毯上，戴一副圆眼镜，手里拿着一本书，面容模糊。</p>
<p>“那么，那位店主，”牛顿·帕西法小心翼翼地开口，“他——”</p>
<p>“他在看书时会戴眼镜，小小的、圆圆的那种。”克鲁利趴在胳膊上回答。他实在是喝得太多了，有点犯困，原生的罪因浸了酒精而更加沉重。可至少现在他依然拥有安宁，那条河依旧在流淌。于是克鲁利把脸埋进臂弯里，尝试给自己一个更热烈的拥抱，并想象是那条河、那个天使在拥着自己。</p>
<p>他闭上眼睛继续讲述，用追忆的口吻，句子和句子之间躺着漫长苍白的停顿。牛顿·帕西法突然觉得克鲁利先生的声音很苍老，有几个世纪那么苍老，同时又幼稚得像个孩子。</p>
<p>他静静地听，面前那杯啤酒几乎没有动过，耐心等待克鲁利弓着背脊在桌上陷入沉睡。这对他来说就好比一部反复看了七八次的电影，能记住每一个伏笔和每一步剧情发展，人物每次都会走向既定结局。</p>
<p>在这部电影中，牛顿·帕西法永远扮演相同的角色——他扮演安东尼·J·克鲁利醉酒后的倾诉对象，听那位过分迷人的红头发男士一边讲述有关“天使”的事情一边醉倒在桌子上。在这之后他会送克鲁利回家，回到梅菲尔区的高档公寓，克鲁利很可能会在汽车后座上蜷着身子发出类似啜泣的声音。</p>
<p>这一次，当帕西法准备带着克鲁利离开时，酒吧老板在他肩上拍了拍，递过来一块巧克力。</p>
<p>“又在跟你说他的天使了？”老板是这样问的。</p>
<p>牛顿·帕西法点点头，并对巧克力表示感谢。</p>
<p>酒吧老板凝视着克鲁利的侧脸。很漂亮的一张脸，高鼻梁高颧骨，下颌性感，嘴唇的形状天生适合接吻。在睡梦中，安东尼·J·克鲁利看起来尤其年轻，也尤其疲惫。</p>
<p>他们的对话就结束在这里。牛顿·帕西法把克鲁利塞进汽车后座，然后坐在驾驶位上踩下油门。</p>
<p>车子离小酒吧越来越远，霓虹招牌逐渐模糊。这间酒吧名字很独特，“自杀的叶子”。帕西法并不是提蒙·派森的粉丝，但他认为这名字很适合克鲁利。</p>
<p>苏活区的夜晚非常喧闹，亮粉色和紫红色霓虹灯交织成一片，一包烟可以买来一整夜的缠绵。牛顿·帕西法在这里看见过很多东西——很多，但唯独没有那间书店。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概是因为金色河流的缘故，那天晚上克鲁利梦见诺亚和他的方舟，而不是火坑、深渊与怪兽。</p>
<p>那是几千年之前发生的事情。当时他穿黑袍子，把头发留得很长，卷发像红色云团一样披在肩上。美索不达米亚平原并不经常下雨，大地是褐色，土层薄而贫瘠。诺亚和他的妻子已经登上方舟，孩子们赤着脚，还在不远处忙碌。</p>
<p>克鲁利穿过人群，衣袍和头发与风纠缠在一起，看上去像只鼓满风的风筝，特别单薄。</p>
<p>那时撒旦刚刚结束对他的惩罚，伤口可以愈合，但深渊里怪兽的阴影每时每刻都附着在后颈上。他只要闭上眼睛就会回到那片黑暗当中——被肢解、被撕碎，悬在燃烧的火坑上成为怪兽的美餐，一次又一次。</p>
<p>在那段时间里克鲁利完全放弃了睡眠，而且总会弓着背脊走路，把双臂紧紧抱在胸前。仿佛他是什么失去了外骨骼与庇护所的软体动物，总是疑神疑鬼担惊受怕。</p>
<p>他和围观的人一样不知道即将发生什么。风穿过平原，一头独角兽从方舟上跑下来，奔向日落的方向。克鲁利听到闪对诺亚说“独角兽逃跑了”，然后那位年轻人朝独角兽追过去——他们一起向西跑出一段距离，人类最后选择放弃。</p>
<p>几分钟之后雨从天上落下来，落得很匆忙。</p>
<p>这个梦最后还是变得很糟，克鲁利梦见自己在洪水中沉浮，狼狈得像没有桨的小舟。他原本打算飞到阿勒山，然而一棵树在洪水中倒下来，树干砸中他的翅膀。被卷入湍流时克鲁利在想那头独角兽——那可怜的美丽造物注定无法逃离这场洪水，哪怕它可以跑得比风还要快。</p>
<p>然后又一个浪头打过来，水争先恐后灌入他的肺部和鼻腔，酸涩冰冷，还混着泥沙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克鲁利醒来时感觉好像刚刚经历了一场严重晕船，他平躺在床上，花了整整三分钟时间才意识到这是他自己的公寓、他自己的房间，然后用另外三分钟时间一动不动地盯着天花板。在这段寂静而苍白的时间里，他突然发现自己并不记得那位天使是在什么时候替自己挡过雨。</p>
<p>不是大洪水那时候，不是在美索不达米亚。不是在罗马。他认为那件事应该发生在更久之前。那时候罗马帝国还没有成立，庞贝火山还没喷发，人类的足迹兜兜转转只在那一小块地方。</p>
<p>他翻了个身，双腿蜷缩，把脊椎弯起来，用一个抱枕填充大腿和腹部之间的空隙，这样可以缓解反胃感。某种相当熟悉的渴望又从他心底涌上来——渴望被触摸，渴望被接纳，渴望被拥抱。他实在是很需要一个怀抱。</p>
<p>克鲁利再一次用双臂环住肩膀，试图拥抱自己。他突然对自己感到失望，厌恶紧随其后，似乎是弄丢了一件非常珍贵且再也无法获得的东西，像沙漠中弄丢水壶的旅人。可沙漠一望无际，他还有很长、很长的路要走。</p>
<p>他或许该再尝试一下那个计划——去教堂偷一点圣水，或者干脆直接跳进圣水坛里。克鲁利在上世纪60年代尝试过，但那个计划最终被迫中止了，天堂方面似乎觉察到了他的动作。</p>
<p>只要一点就行。他翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里。只要一点圣水就可以抹除他的存在，可以永远根除他的痛苦。他可以把圣水浇在自己痛苦的根源上——“存在”本身。西勒诺斯说得没错，对诸多生命而言最好的恩赐就是“不曾出生，从不曾存在”；可倘若你已经存在了，那么退而求其次，最好的恩赐就是“立刻去死”。</p>
<p>有一条绳牵着他走向死亡，走向这一永恒的恩赐。他突然开始好奇自己为什么没有早点再次实施这个计划，为何要忍受那样漫长的漫无边际的苦难，然后终于意识到有另外一条绳子牵着他远离圣水和教堂。</p>
<p>一间书店，一封用墨绿色墨水写成的信，一副小小的圆眼镜，一条金色的河… …他的天使。可他甚至记不清他的脸。</p>
<p>克鲁利把脸埋在枕头里深呼吸，他迫切地想要逃离这种对自己的失望和厌恶，想要去补偿。他可以送份礼物给那个天使。就像特雷西夫人说的，要建立亲密关系，那么他应该更主动一点，应该主动做出点什么，而不是一味从关于那个天使的记忆中寻求慰藉。</p>
<p>这个想法让恶魔好受多了，甚至，很长一段时间以来他从未感觉这么好过。一种去奉献和付出的激动感和满足感开始在他胸腔里成形，他想对那个天使好，愿意送出任何东西。克鲁利翻身下床，开始洗漱穿衣，手指微微有点抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下来整整三天的时间克鲁利都在挑选礼物。他开黑色雪铁龙，穿剪裁过于得体的黑色套装，永远戴墨镜，头发打理得很有型，而且状态难得地可以算得上是“不错”。当这位迷人先生出入各种礼品店和商场时，导购员们会在心里自动为他构建这样一个人设——有钱人家的绅士，教养良好但有些叛逆，喜欢摇滚和一切会让人心跳加速的东西，有一位世界上最温柔的情人，而他的情人也会是世界上最幸福的人。</p>
<p>他们从克鲁利的神态和言辞推断出这位先生一定很爱他的情人，所以在挑选礼物时才会那么挑剔，在提到“那位天使”时才笑得像个孩子。</p>
<p>三天之后克鲁利依旧没有挑到合适的礼物。于是他又来到特雷西夫人和沙德威尔先生的小餐馆，疲惫但兴奋地坐在桌子边，向年迈女士寻求建议与帮助。</p>
<p>“一个礼物？”特雷西夫人挑高眉毛，在桌上放下一份天使蛋糕。</p>
<p>“对，礼物。”恶魔语速有点快，舌尖弹在牙齿上又飞快分开，发出一些兴奋的“嘶嘶”声，“我实在不知道要送什么礼物给他，夫人，您大概会比我更擅长这种事情。”</p>
<p>特雷西夫人又用那种目光——像只母猫——看着他，翠绿色眼睛，睫毛沉而浓密，脸颊上的皮肤因衰老而下垂。她再开口时，称呼他为“安东尼”。</p>
<p>克鲁利感觉有根针在自己脖颈上刺了一下。他喜欢自己的名字，安东尼·J·克鲁利，听上去很有型，像007系列电影里的角色，而且还是主角。但他不喜欢特雷西夫人的语气，那语气太体贴、太善解人意，同时太悲伤，满含遗憾和怜悯。</p>
<p>很多电影中都会出现这样的语气，角色往往用它来说“我非常抱歉”。</p>
<p>他不需要道歉，最不需要的就是道歉。</p>
<p>“安东尼。”特雷西夫人又说了一遍。</p>
<p>克鲁利耸起肩膀，然后强迫自己放松。</p>
<p>“有些事我们必须要谈一谈，关于你的天使… …”她舔了舔嘴唇，把双手从桌面上拿下来，几秒钟之后又放下去，似乎有些不安。</p>
<p>“好，当然，没问题。你越是了解他，就越能帮我挑到合适的礼物。”</p>
<p>特雷西夫人犹犹豫豫地把视线焦点落在克鲁利双眼之间。</p>
<p>“你说你和‘天使’认识很久了。”</p>
<p>“没错，很久很久，久得容易让人忘记具体时间。”在洪水之前，在庞贝之前，说不定甚至在亚特兰蒂斯之前。</p>
<p>“你说他开了一家书店，在苏活区。”</p>
<p>“离这里并不远，全世界最舒服的地方… …等我做好准备就带你去那看看，你们应该很聊得来。”天使应该会和你有些共同爱好，夫人。</p>
<p>“安东尼。”特雷西夫人把双手握在一起，手指和手掌缓慢地相互挤压，“你从来没说过——你的天使——他叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>“不好意思，什么？”克鲁利拿起叉子，准备享用天使蛋糕。</p>
<p>“你的天使，他叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>“他叫——”</p>
<p>克鲁利没有再继续往下说，他的血液在变稠，凝成泥浆，骨骼和皮肉慢慢变成大理石。一根钉子从后脑刺入，有铁锤捶打在上面，一、二、三，他的头颅碎成石块。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天使拉菲尔有星云一样美丽的红色卷发，颜色比火焰还要更炙热一点，又比铁锈更温暖一点。因长久凝视星辰的缘故，那双眼睛是金色，比任何初生的恒星都要纯粹漂亮。他的羽毛边缘也是金色，其他天使们说，拉菲尔，你是被偏爱的，上帝创造的太阳亲吻过你的翅膀。</p>
<p>拉菲尔是一条蛇，金色圣痕在洁白的鳞片上蔓延，他的名字和大天使拉斐尔很像。当那位大天使在宇宙间行使治愈奇迹时，拉菲尔悬浮在星轨上，把一颗又一颗星辰创造。</p>
<p>星体从他指尖上滑入轨道，星尘总会轻飘飘地落下来、覆在拉菲尔漂亮的鼻梁和颧骨上。因此他颧骨上总是亮晶晶的，那上面是星辰留下的吻痕。</p>
<p>拉菲尔是美丽的，几乎是所有天使中最美丽的那位。</p>
<p>这位天使坠落时也是美丽的，像颗流星一样，燃着金红色火焰，星辰的吻痕随他一同坠至深渊。</p>
<p>地狱里一直有火在烧。</p>
<p>拉菲尔在硫磺池中挣扎，光环断裂，被太阳亲吻过的翅膀烧成焦炭，然后长出新的、漆黑的羽毛。他知道随荣光而去的还有其他一些东西——那火从他体表的每一个毛孔钻入内部，火舌吞噬灵魂，试图把其中属于“拉菲尔”的一切烧成灰烬。他用绝望进行阻拦，但那些东西还是不见了，虚空和永不熄灭的火焰驻留在他胸腔里。</p>
<p>撒旦看着他从硫磺池中爬出来，上半身是人，下半身是蛇，鳞片焦黑，腹部凝着一块块血痂。</p>
<p>他几乎忘记了关于拉菲尔的一切，一条爬来爬去的、茫然不知所措的小东西，狼狈不堪，可怜兮兮。</p>
<p>撒旦叫他“克蠕戾”，这个名字很适合爬虫。</p>
<p>天使拉菲尔似乎从不曾存在过。</p>
<p>克蠕戾原本会成为一个非常优秀的恶魔，和大衮、哈斯塔或者力古尔一样，那样他会好受很多，但撒旦偏将他派往人间。</p>
<p>第一次看见夏娃的眼泪时，他吐着信子靠近她，问她这是什么。在那之后他经常怀疑人类的泪水和圣水成分相当，否则它为何会在恶魔的灵魂上灼烧。</p>
<p>在人间，克蠕戾花了千百年的时间来成为安东尼·J·克鲁利。地狱把天堂赋予他的荣光夺走，但他在人间找到了其他东西——比从天堂得到的要多得多，多得让他背负着原罪的灵魂痉挛、颤抖、恐惧然后哭泣，成为他的慰藉也成为他痛苦的诱因。</p>
<p>这不是一名恶魔应该感受到的东西，深渊中爬出来的灵魂从来不适合感受这样丰富的感情，他不应如此，但无法抗拒。克鲁利认为自己或许有些太贪婪了，对“人性”的贪恋会招来惩罚。</p>
<p>他确实获得了惩罚。</p>
<p>亚特兰蒂斯沉没之后的那段时间里，克鲁利每天都在乞求死亡，任何形式的死亡都比他当时的处境要好。但撒旦远没有那么仁慈，于是他依旧悬在火坑上，躯体一次次被肢解、撕裂、折断和啃食。</p>
<p>这痛苦让他发疯，克鲁利迫切地想要逃离，无论是以何种形式。他开始尝试将精神从躯体中释放，借助他从人间获得的想象力。</p>
<p>怪兽在啃食他的肩膀，血液充盈，骨骼酥脆，而克鲁利想象自己正行走在人间，走过很多河流、山川和平原，像游民那样，像原野上的风。他尝试将自己完全彻底浸入想象中，去构建另一个世界。</p>
<p>这个世界并不存在，但克鲁利必须相信它的真实性，并对此毫不怀疑——除此之外他没有其他办法。</p>
<p>在最初那段日子里，他需要不断告诉自己这是真的，这一切是真实存在的，深渊和怪兽才是想象。直到他构建起来的假想世界逐渐与真实交织，像两条河，汇在一起之后很难再分辨每一片浪或者旋涡究竟属于谁，而他的躯体是河床。真实、幻想、痛苦和喜悦在河床上流淌冲刷，河床闭着眼睛。</p>
<p>在过于漫长的折磨中，孤单和黑暗、恐惧以及痛楚同样难捱。于是他蜷起来，抱紧残缺不全的躯体，尝试给自己一个拥抱。这拥抱飘落在河床上，就好像是来自别人一样，来自一个更加温和更加完整的人。</p>
<p>克鲁利陷在这样的幻想中，另一个形象逐渐清晰。</p>
<p>他应该有圆润的身材，柔软丰满，不像自己这样总是有太多尖锐的棱角。他抱起来会很舒服。</p>
<p>克鲁利把自己抱得更紧，肩胛骨高高凸起，指关节发青，怪兽在他脚下的深渊中沉睡。</p>
<p>他的头发也应当是柔软又温暖的，浅金色或者银白色，摸起来像羊羔绒，在太阳下晒得干燥蓬松。</p>
<p>克鲁利把鼻尖埋入臂弯，嗅到硫磺、焦炭、血腥和腐尸的味道。</p>
<p>他总会把自己打理得干干净净，任何体面绅士都会这样打扮自己，用质量上乘的布料做衣服，佩戴小饰品，头发上或许还佩了香草。他闻起来会是阳光的味道，阳光下的麦子或者棉花田，浅金色。</p>
<p>他会很喜欢被人类称之为“文学”的东西，以及“音乐”和“诗歌”，会在住所收集羊皮卷和各种小册子，上面写满文字。于是他闻起来也会带一些墨水的味道，或许还有尘埃的霉斑的味道，但那味道不会让人心烦，丝毫不会让人心烦。</p>
<p>怪兽们开始苏醒，在克鲁利脚下发出嘶吼和咆哮，听起来像是又一场死亡。</p>
<p>他的声音同样是软的，或许带一点口音，用词总是很文雅，亚特兰蒂斯那些穿蓝袍子的好脾气智者们就经常会用那种语气说话。他会叫自己“亲爱的”，或者“我亲爱的男孩”。</p>
<p>深渊中的怪兽向克鲁利聚拢，饥肠辘辘，垂涎欲滴。它们总是很饿。</p>
<p>他会给自己很多、很多个浅金色的拥抱，温暖柔软，像阳光一样，像一条金色的河，河水是温的。在这样的怀抱里他会很安全，不会被抛弃，不会受到任何伤害——当怪兽把他的翅膀从身体上撕下来时，克鲁利依旧闭着眼睛，沉在浅金色的河流里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“亲爱的，你甚至不知道你的天使叫什么名字。”特雷西夫人说。</p>
<p>克鲁利鼻腔里发出一声呜咽，听上去挺绝望。他向后直起身，拉开自己和特雷西夫人之间的距离，声音沙哑又尖锐：“我知道。”</p>
<p>“你该好好看看身边的世界。”这只母猫小心翼翼地向前俯身，动作非常轻，“你还很年轻，该多看看身边的人，那才是真实。”</p>
<p>“我知道什么是真实。”恶魔揉了一下鼻子。的确，他知道什么是真实——曾经知道。他没法和特雷西夫人解释这个，这是一件无法和任何人解释的事情，因为没有人会理解，无人能感同身受。</p>
<p>那里曾经的确有两条河流，泾渭分明。但这两条河流几千年前就已经汇在一处了，他要如何分辨哪一粒沙、哪一片浪花才是真实呢。况且克鲁利不希望去分辨。那条不真实的河流很美，它是金色的，里面所有东西都让人感到快乐。</p>
<p>河床实在不想失去这条河流。</p>
<p>“我知道什么是——”他哽住了，费了好大劲才继续说下去，“——真实。”</p>
<p>特雷西夫人眼睛的颜色变得更深了，那两块祖母绿宝石有点湿漉漉的。</p>
<p>克鲁利吸了吸鼻子，举起右手做出一连串幼稚又浮夸的动作，似乎只有这样才可以继续说下去：“我知道我的天使叫什么名字，他叫——”</p>
<p>一条蛇躺在河床上，吐着信子，金色河水在身上流淌。蛇睁大眼睛，试图捕捉所有水流的动向，看清河床上的每一粒细沙。</p>
<p>“他叫——拉菲——”这个名字挂在他舌尖上。</p>
<p>“拉菲尔… …亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利抱住头。不知为何，那听起来有点像是他自己的名字。</p>
<p>特雷西夫人依旧用那种湿漉漉的眼神看着他，这眼神可以解读为怜悯，也可以解读为“亲爱的，你彻底疯了”。在很多人看来，第二种解读同样算一种怜悯。</p>
<p>克鲁利从桌边站起来时，特雷西夫人仰头对他说：“你说的那个地方根本没有旧书店，苏活区没有那样一间旧书店。”</p>
<p>河床上的蛇钻入细沙里。</p>
<p>“我要走了，夫人。”他说。</p>
<p>克鲁利没有等特雷西夫人回答。他走出门去，步子迈得很大，在门口遇见牛顿·帕西法。</p>
<p>“克鲁利先生。”年轻人有点意外，努力让自己表现得很友好，但最终效果相当让人尴尬，“我来找沙德威尔先生，你今天感觉怎样？”</p>
<p>“很好。”恶魔径直从他身边走过去，“我要去买丽兹的甜点回家，我的天使在家里等我。”</p>
<p>牛顿·帕西法发出一连串毫无意义的拟声词：“呃，好，可你的天使不在书店吗？”</p>
<p>“我们同居了。”</p>
<p>克鲁利已经走远了。</p>
<p>一旦意识到这一切多么荒唐，所有东西就都简单多了，词再也不会像仙人掌软刺一样卡在喉咙里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安东尼·J·克鲁利坐在圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上，腿伸得很长，手边放了一盒蛋糕。</p>
<p>今天是个好天气，事实上，最近几天一直都是好天气。空气湿度刚刚好，天空晴朗，有风，夜晚非常凉爽。小贩在卖冰淇淋，手推车叮叮当当，再远处有游人在湖边喂鸭子。他应该和他的天使一起在这里吃过冰淇淋、喂过鸭子，天使——亚茨拉菲尔——买了草莓棒冰，他给自己选了香草冰淇淋。</p>
<p>喂鸭子的时候他们会比赛看谁的面包屑丢得更准，谁挑选的面包更受鸭子欢迎。这是非常幼稚的相处方式，但让人感到安心。</p>
<p>他们“应该”是做过这些事情的，只是克鲁利不记得了，就和他事实上并不记得那位天使的名字和脸一样。有风从公园里吹过去，让人清醒，他手里的蛋糕突然变得很可笑。</p>
<p>安东尼·J·克鲁利一直不喜欢吃蛋糕。</p>
<p>组织圣水盗窃案会引起天堂的注意，可一个自杀的恶魔并不会。他把身体摊开在长椅上，阳光灿烂，所有让人难以忍受的梦魇都藏在影子中，影子在太阳下浓得发黑。他可以直接走进教堂里去——虽然那会有点疼，神圣祝福会伤到恶魔的灵魂——然后直接一头扎进圣水坛里。</p>
<p>他也可以拿个器具，比如威士忌酒杯，有漂亮冰裂纹的那种，然后舀一杯圣水从自己头顶淋下去。那样比较有型。</p>
<p>克鲁利在很认真地考虑这件事情。那条牵着他远离死亡的绳在某个瞬间断了，在他说出“亚茨拉菲尔”这个名字的时候，或者是在他毫无负担地告诉牛顿“我们同居了”的时候，也可能是在更早之前。总之，那条绳断了，而他刚刚买回来的丽兹酒店小蛋糕看起来极其可笑，他甚至不明白自己为什么还要去买蛋糕。</p>
<p>如果要自杀，恶魔还是希望能走得有型一点，不要太狼狈，不要太难堪，他已经留了太多太多狼狈不堪的记忆在世界上。车可以送给牛顿·帕西法，他实在看不惯年轻人那辆薄荷绿小汽车，公寓里的摆件可以送给特雷西夫人和沙德威尔先生。</p>
<p>如果他向那个天使索要圣水，对方会怎么做呢。</p>
<p>克鲁利挑高眉毛，然后在鼻梁上揉了揉——他什么都不会做，因为那个天使不存在，从一开始就不存在。</p>
<p>你，安东尼·J·克鲁利，自始至终，都是一个人。</p>
<p>只要接受这个事实，一切就变得明朗多了。克鲁利打算随便挑个看起来顺眼的人把蛋糕送出去，然后回家享受最后一次睡眠的折磨。明天这个时候，他永无止境的痛苦就结束了，就像不曾存在一样。西勒诺斯的确是对的。</p>
<p>他四处张望，开始寻找“看起来顺眼的人”，最先出现在视线范围内的是一名老先生，而对方恰好正向他走来。</p>
<p>“您好。”老先生说，“我可以坐这儿吗？”</p>
<p>克鲁利没能在第一时间反应过来。他发出几个模模糊糊的鼻音，然后点点头：“可以，请吧，坐。”</p>
<p>于是那位老先生坐下来。他戴黑色圆礼帽和黑框眼镜，杵了根文明棍，面部轮廓柔和，留了把胡子，有非常饱满的前额。</p>
<p>这位老先生给人的感觉相当聪明且友善，克鲁利打赌他的孩子缘一定很好，会给孩子们讲述各种各样的故事，充满想象力又幽默，总能逗人发笑。</p>
<p>把蛋糕送给这位老先生会是个相当不错的选择。</p>
<p>“蛋糕？”老先生恰好在这时问出了这样一个问题。</p>
<p>“呃——”</p>
<p>“是送给谁的？”</p>
<p>送给你，先生，它是你的了。克鲁利想这么回答。然而老先生在这时笑起来，露出某种了然且诙谐的神情。</p>
<p>“我猜，是送给某个对你来说很重要的人。”</p>
<p>他的声音听上去并没有那么苍老，音质具备微妙的金属质感，总的来说听起来很悦耳。克鲁利并不确定自己是否应该回答这个问题，以及要如何回答这个问题。</p>
<p>“他是送给——”恶魔提起蛋糕，第一次认真打量浅黄色包装盒，发现它很漂亮。</p>
<p>“一位天使，我猜。”老先生朝他挤了挤眼睛，“毕竟，你买的是丽兹酒店的天使蛋糕。品味不错，他肯定会喜欢。”</p>
<p>克鲁利扭头看向这位老先生。</p>
<p>特雷西夫人、沙德威尔先生和牛顿·帕西法都曾和他谈论过那位天使，用一种温柔体贴到做作的语气，也有时候是用一种充满怜悯和同情的语气。他们想告诉他那位天使不存在，从来都不存在。克鲁利第一次听到别人用这样一种——轻松、诙谐，充满愉悦——的语气提起他的天使。</p>
<p>这感觉很新鲜。</p>
<p>“呃，是，”他不断发出各种模模糊糊的鼻音，迫切在脑内搜刮语句，希望可以和这位老先生多聊一会儿，“一位天使，我一直是这么称呼他的，天使… …”</p>
<p>不知为何，戴黑色圆礼帽的老先生让克鲁利感到安心。</p>
<p>“他对来说非常重要。”克鲁利继续往下讲，“老实说，没有他的话我不知道要如何活下去。在我最难过的那段时间… …我不知道您懂不懂这种感受，他是你的支撑，你的——救赎。”</p>
<p>“那一定要快点把这块蛋糕带回家。”老先生笑了，“别让他等太久。”</p>
<p>克鲁利的肩膀垮了下去。原本一切都非常清晰，非常简单明了，他看见干涸的河床，在阳光下慢慢变成干尸。但现在那河床又骚动起来，他好像听到了水声。</p>
<p>“我可能会失去他。”恶魔换了种更加委婉的说法，“我很可能会失去他。我可能从来就没有真正拥有他。”</p>
<p>老先生有一会儿没说话。然后他把左腿翘在右腿上面，扭过脸去看在湖边喂鸭子的人：“我想您和我一样，会支持安乐死。”</p>
<p>克鲁利感觉自己胸腔里有块地方被撞了一下，他像泄了气的皮球一样把自己瘫在椅子上。</p>
<p>“在很多时候，人们如果觉得实在是受够了，很可能就会选择投降，选择死亡。”老先生继续说，语速缓慢，语气并没有多悲伤，“我认为这是一件快乐的事——在你尚且清醒的时候尽情享受生活，然后以一种体面自得的方式死去，死在心爱的扶手椅里或者爱人怀里。”</p>
<p>他转过头来看着克鲁利：“当然，每个人都有权利选择结束自己生命的方式，但对你来说，时候还没到。”</p>
<p>“什么？”克鲁利无精打采地问。</p>
<p>“你还有很长的路要走，比这公园里所有人要走的路都要长很多。”</p>
<p>“而那注定充满痛苦。”</p>
<p>“未必。”</p>
<p>“你不懂。”克鲁利叹了口气，仰头看向天空，“人类总相信有奇迹，好像只要坚持信念并用心祈祷，上帝就一定会听到，然后奇迹便会发生。可如果你已经被遗弃了呢？如果根本没有上帝听你祈祷、甚至连死亡都指望不上呢？”</p>
<p>“你要相信奇迹，我的男孩。”老先生说。</p>
<p>克鲁利因这个称呼而陷入奇怪的僵直状态。他不确定自己有没有听错，感觉就好像在地下室待了很长一段时间后突然来到地面上，天气正好，阳光明媚，温暖得让人反而开始打冷颤。</p>
<p>他盯着老先生的侧脸，瞳孔不断收缩，声音是从喉咙深处挤出来的：“为什么？”</p>
<p>“因为夏天就要来了，而这会是非常美好的一个夏天。”</p>
<p>然后那位老先生从长椅上站起来，用诙谐而得体的姿态向克鲁利告别。</p>
<p>“回家去吧，”他说，“你的天使在等你回家。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天傍晚有非常漂亮的晚霞，粉紫色，云朵边缘呈现亮橙色。克鲁利把雪铁龙2CV停在他梅菲尔区的公寓楼边，提着蛋糕上楼时感觉一切都有些荒唐，荒唐至极。</p>
<p>特雷西夫人会认为他彻底疯了。她会用母猫一样的眼神看自己，眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛厚重，满怀怜悯和同情。</p>
<p>沙德威尔先生和牛顿·帕西法也是。实际上，安东尼·J·克鲁利认为自己绝对疯了——他是河床，相当古老，由一层又一层淤泥堆积而成，表面覆着细沙。他的河流在很久以前就干涸了，没有流水，没有苔藓、水草和其他细小的浮游生物，所有生命的痕迹都和淤泥烂在一起，被太阳晒得发干。</p>
<p>他能看到自己表面的裂痕，很深，龟甲一样，丑陋得很。</p>
<p>从来不曾有哪一条河流是金色，甚至从来不曾有过河流。克鲁利站在公寓门前，提着蛋糕，从肩膀到手腕僵硬得像条木板。</p>
<p>一般而言他会直接用奇迹开门，但不是今天。</p>
<p>恶魔花了两分钟在上衣口袋里找到钥匙，门锁转动的声音听起来相当陌生。去丽兹酒店买蛋糕，然后回家带给他的天使… …克鲁利从来不会说这栋公寓是他的“家”，这里更像是一个落脚点，是他并不太坚实可靠的蜗牛壳，同样是段干涸的河床。</p>
<p>没法提供“家”的庇护，也没法提供“家”的温暖。他确实希望这里能暖一点。</p>
<p>安东尼·J·克鲁利转动手腕，门开了。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，欢迎回来。噢——你给我带了蛋糕吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于《敌基督威廉》的原设定：<br/>没有天使这个角色，在盖曼的设定中，一开始只有Crawleigh一个太过善良的恶魔；<br/>Crawleigh开雪铁龙2CV，而不是本特利；<br/>Crawleigh当恶魔当得很糟糕，倒也不是不想毁掉别人的灵魂和生活，但在给人一杯好茶和自制蛋糕并且倾听人家的烦恼还帮人家结账以及帮别人从树上救猫之后就真的没什么时间了；<br/>撒旦曾经在亚特兰蒂斯沉没后折磨过Crawleigh，部分肢解，悬在燃烧的火坑上，长达一个宙。<br/>特里加入之后，才把Crawleigh这样一个角色拆分成Aziraphale和Crowley，于是《敌基督威廉》成了《好兆头》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>